Transfromers the novel
by JakeCrusher
Summary: A novelization of the 1980's Transformer movie. Written to an epic proportion hope I spelt that right .
1. Proluge

Disclaimer: It has been a long time since I have written any stories; I hope I have the follow through to finish it

Disclaimer: It has been a long time since I have written any stories; I hope I have the follow through to finish it. In any case, I do not own Transformer (but you probable knew that)

Prologue: The apocalypse of Lithone

In a far corner of the galaxy between a red and blue sun, a mechanical planet with horn like pincers floats like a shark ready to pounce already having in mind what its prey will be. It spots its "prey" and moves in for the kill.

The Machine planet of Lithone, on this peaceful planet its robotic population is enjoying a seeming normal day. In a lab on this now apocyylated planet a group of scientists in working on some chemicals, when all of a sudden a grand tremor shook the place sending mild forms of destruction across the planet an ill omen for what was to come.

Some scientists rush towards a computer, the first scientist looks in horror towards the sky and yells "Everyone look it Unicron"

The mechanical force of nature shone a bright light from it… for lack of a better word mouth onto the planets a message of it arrival. The scientists gazed at the light like deer's about to be trampled.

The massive planet, which greatly dwarfed Lithone. It sucks up inhabitants and pieces of the planet into its enormous belly. Those its pincers plunged into the planets side, creating a force of destruction the likes of which can only be imagined.

In its mere seconds of arrival all hell has broke loose on the planet as it starts to be destroyed and devoured. The scientist of earlier have no choice but to flee knowing full well that the planet was doomed "The ships, get to the ships its are only chance"

Unicron continues to move the planet towards it circular jaws. Massive building crumble by it gravitational power and are sucked into the vortex. The scientists climb into there ships stopping to witness the destruction of there beloved home.

Unicrons mouth is now wide open and ready to feast; its gravity is now increased, the poor inhabitants of Lithone are now learning the true meaning of destruction.

The scientists ships flee as Unicron starts chomping on the planet, one ship is lucky another gets pulled in by Chaos bringer gravity. Billons of inhabitants, buildings and even landmasses are being chewed and crushed into a pulp to satisfy the metal planets ravenous hunger. The lights on Unicrons orbital ring start to glow almost as if from satisfaction.

Silence.

The raw destruction and carnage that appeared moments ago seems far away and forgotten. A mere speck on the universe has been snuffed out oh so easily. The cannibal planet searched for its next meal.

What do you think I'll update as soon as I can, and I hope I can finish this story.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Scheme that started it

Chapter 1: The Scheme that started it

It is the year 2005 (funny) the treacherous Decepticons have conquered the Autobots home planet of Cybertron. But from secret staging grounds from Cybertrons two moons, the valiant Autobots prepare to retake their homeland.

In the factories of one these moon bases a solitary bird like machine, looks over the automated assembly lines searching for eyes that could alarm it of its presence or anything that could be valuable information. Spotting neither it fly's towards a large window.

Spotting something of value it opens the hatch above its head and realizes a camera, which then focuses intently on the targets.

"Ironhide report to me at once" spoke a powerful voice belonging to none other then the leader of the Autobots himself- Optimus Prime.

"Every time I look into a monitor my circuits sizzle, when are we gonna start busting some Decepti-chumps"  
Ignoring his frustrated companion Prime calmly said, "I want you to make a special run to Autobot city on Earth"

"But Prime"

"Listen Ironhide we don't have enough Energon cubes to power a full scale assault, ready the shuttle for launch."

"Your days are numbered now Decpti-creeps," Said Ironhide, frustrated by not being able to do battle but decided to make the most of his order.

(On a side note, I would like to point out that Ironhide turned off the monitor when he left, that is a good habit I know some people who should learn that.)  
Ironhide rushed out of the headquarters, making the trademark sound as he reverted to his vehicle from in order to gain some distance.

Meanwhile at the base Optimus Prime was speaking to one of his loyal officers.

"Jazz, report security status"

"No sign of the Decepticons here Prime" said Jazz in his hip-hop voice

"What about Moon base 2?" Prime wanted to make sure there would not be any Decpticon trouble.

"Jazz to Moon base 2, Jazz to Moon base 2"

The transmission went to Cybertrons smaller goldish moon.

"Bumblebee and Spike here" The yellow robot pushed a bottom on the monitor, immediately after Jazz face was seen on the screen

"Were about to send up a shuttle, any Decpticon shanigens in your area"

"All clear Jazz"

Spike now ripe with age and wearing a mechanical suit in order to better help his long time friends the Autobots, press another button where a second screen showing the face of Ironhide showed up.

"Hey Ironhide tell my son Daniel I miss him and tell him not to worry, I'll be coming home as soon as we kick Megatron's tail across the galaxy."  
Ironhide gave him a thumbs up and said "Will do Spike"

At Moon, base 1 "Cliff jumper commence countdown"

"5…4…3…2…1… Blast off" as the small red robot finished those last two words a great inferno burst out of the ships engine, with the tremendous force required it broke through the metal planets atmosphere.

Optimus and his two comrades watched from there base "now all we need is a little Energon and a lot of luck". Outside the mechanical bird from earlier satisfied with the "show" took flight and head towards Cybertron.

At the Decepticons HQ a purple one-eyed robot, spot the mechanical bird of the horizon "Laserbeak has returned Megatron"

"Welcome Laserbeak unlike some of my other warriors you never fail me" parts of that sentence were directed towards a certain Decpticon, with a giant ego and a voice like a screaming child. "Soundwave play back Laserbeak's finding"

Laserbeak flew towards Soundwaves chest transforming into an old-fashioned tape. After inserting itself and a brief response from Soundwave, that very robot transformed into a radio and connected itself to the Decepticons computer.

The computer played back the scene from earlier ending with Prime saying "Now all we need is little Energon and a lot of luck"

"More then you imagine Optimus Prime," said Megatron already conducted a plan in his hunger brain.

Later while the ship was nearing earth. When without warning, there was a great explosion on the side of the ship, the rightly feared ruler Megatron tore his way through the wreckage. "Megatron, Decepticons!" said the Autobot Brawl as he got and prepared for battle.

"Die Autobots" yelled Megatron, he then transformed into a gun, which was then grabed by StarScream, wasting barley a second StarScream fired, killing the physically fit Autobot. The Autobot Prowl shot his laser missing the Decepticons, one of the Constructicons fired back shooting Prowl, smoke flared out of his mouth before falling. The Autobots Ironhide and Ratchet fire there guns putting up a greater fight then there fallen comrades, but alas outnumbered they were shot down as well.

Megatron reverts to his robot form. "This was almost two easy StarScream"

"Much easier almighty Megatron then attacking the real threat the Autobots Moon base"

"You're an idiot StarScream, when we slip by there early warning systems in there own shuttle and destroy Autobot city, the Autobots will be vanquished forever"

"No!" said the wounded Ironhide trying desperately to stop Megatron

"Such heroic nonsense" with that he blasted Ironhides remains.

The ship flew towards Earth.


End file.
